Boolon Murr
Jedi Master Boolon Murr is the child of an Ithorian chieftain. Raised in the traditional ways of his species, he is deeply respectful of all life, and has never killed a sentient being. When faced with the challenges of taming the jungles of Onderon, some of the Temple builders - including a young Ember Rekali - traveled to Ithor and sought out the advice of Boolon's mother. To ensure her teachings were not used to harm the jungle, she sent Boolon, her student and heir, back with them. He assisted in the building of the Temple on Onderon and in keeping the native predators away. Over time, he became passionate about the Jedi Code, and during the Xen'Chi War he became a Jedi Knight and a close friend of Mahana Sira. He was one of the first Jedi to move to the new Temple on Ossus, and saw the restoration of the planet's green spaces as a personal challenge. Now, when not teaching, he spends much of his time urging the battered planet to renewed life. Despite his complete lack of combat ability as such, he was quietly recruited to the Jedi Shadows by Sanib and Master Ember Rekali. His proven ability to contain Dark Side artifacts makes him one of the Shadows' most useful, reliable and senior members. He balanced his commitment to the Shadows by his service in the Open Hand of Light, an unofficial subgroup within the Jedi Order. In 18 ABY, after Slade and the crew of the Red Dragon turned a cache of Dark Side artifacts over to the Jedi, Boolon and Crick were tasked with helping the smugglers retrieve further artifacts from the unknown Dark Side group. They travelled to Point Nadir, where they met Kerrartha, a Wookiee Darksider who represented the leaders of Sable Dawn. They joined forces with him against a band of mercenaries and Dark Side cultists, and prevailed. It became clear that the cult, which was attempting to steal unspecified artifacts from Sable Dawn, was being used by a shadowy figure, who turned out to be Velok. Boolon and Slade fought the Whiphid within the labyrinthine tunnels of Point Nadir, and defeated not only Velok but the Sith spirit which lived inside him: Darth Kren. Velok was captured, and Boolon informed the Jedi Council. He was afraid to take the Whiphid to Ossus, or to remain vulnerable on Point Nadir. Due to his associations with Velok, Master Ember Rekali recused himself. Master Tan Mo'riss was dispatched to take custody of the captured Master of the Dark Side. In the space over Christophsis, Mo'riss' X-Wing encountered both the Red Dragon and a heavily modified Action VII containing Ahkris, Skavi al'Kon and a host of Sabii Bees. The battle was fierce, both inside and outside the ships, but Boolon emerged successful. Promoted to Master, Boolon became second-in-command of the Shadows. Under Rekali's authority, Boolon forced the Patriots to leave the Ossus Temple after they helped Jedi extremists launch a quiet, deniable assault on the Sith Empire. Known Force Powers Boolon does not use the Force offensively, and his skill with telekinesis is very low. If absolutely necessary, he will use a Force push. Force Healing - Boolon's healing abilities are extensive; among Jedi healers, he ranks somewhat below Master Chirushk for skill, but is trusted unsupervised with severe cases. He did two years of medical school on Ithor, but saw learning from his mother as a higher calling. His ability to induce unconsciousness and deaden nerves culminates in a sort of Force-created general anaesthesia. This involves familiarity with the mind, even the very active mind. He once induced this state in a fully conscious and resisting Velok, knocking out a Dark Lord of the Sith. Plant Surge - Boolon considers this ability somewhat disrespectful, preferring to use it to encourage natural growth. However, in extreme cases he can cause plants and algae to do astonishing things. Force Bellow - He uses this to startle or repel predators, and can partially negate the effects of sonic weapons over the short term. Conscience Call Category:NPC Category: Ithorians Category:Jedi Order Characters